The New Doll
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: A new doll meets comes into the picture when she comes through a N - field and lands in Jun's house. Tsukiko, is the new doll and she is a celestial maiden and her creator is friends with Jun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Rozen Maiden**

Tsukiko is waiting in her case for master to return, the case opens and she jumps out excited, "welcome home father," she says to the blonde boy and he hugs her.

"I am sorry I'm late Tsukiko, I had to stay after school," he says, Tsukiko is wearing a blue version of Shinku's dress. Her dirty blonde hair is in pig tails, and she is wearing a headband with a crescent moon on it, and has red eyes.

"Can we play a game?" Tsukiko looks at her father with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but after that I need to do my homework then I have to make dinner, what will we play?" He looks at her, he made Tsukiko and after he wound her up she came to life and he hasn't been happier since she came into his life.

"We should by hide – and – seek, you are it," she says.

"Ok, go and hide," he starts counting and she hides under his bed in his room, his room has a computer on his desk, a bed, a large window by the desk, and a book shelf full of books. "Here I come," he goes into his room and looks under the bed, "if you don't want me to find you then find a new hiding space," he says and picks her up.

"Ok, I will find the best hiding place wail you are at school tomorrow," she says and he takes her to her room.

"Play in here until dinner is ready," he puts her down and closes the door, her room is pink with a small bed, her case on top of the bed, a small slide in the middle of the room, a doll size closet full of cloths for her, and toys scattered around the room.

"I had better clean up," she puts all of her toys in her toy box and puts a stuffed animal on her case, "tomorrow I will hide in the best place ever and father will never find me," she promises herself.

The next day Tsukiko is looking around the house for a hiding spot and she goes into the bath room and the mirror is rippling, "what is that?" She move her stool in front of the sink then touches the mirror, "I wonder," she pushes on the mirror and falls in. "Ow, where am I," she looks around the attic and at the large mirror.

"Who is there," Shinku walks into the room with a boy at her side.

"Oh man is she one of your sisters?!" the boy asks.

"No she doesn't look like anyone I know, who are you," Shinku asks her.

"Oh, me," Tsukiko stands up and dusts herself off and says, "I am Tsukiko, the first doll of the celestial maiden, and you are?"

"I am Shinku the 5th rozen maiden doll and this is my servant Jun," Shinku says.

"Wow, you're a rozen maiden, father love you guys," Tsukiko says talking about her father.

"You know father?!" Shinku asks.

"Yes, I live with him, but he is my father not yours," Tsukiko tries to clarify.

"How did you get here?" Jun asks breaking in.

"Through the mirror but I don't know how," Tsukiko pushes on the mirror to try to get back home, "um, why aren't you in school Jun?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jun asks defensively.

"My dad is you age and probably goes to the same school you should go to," Tsukiko says then sighs, "and I don't know how to get home from here either."

"Would you like some tea?" Shinku asks her.

"Yes that would be nice," Tsukiko says.

"Jun, go make tea," Shinku grabs Tsukiko's hand and leads her out of the attic and into the living room.

"Wow, who are they?" Tsukiko asks Shinku looking at the other dolls in the living room.

"The girl in pink and drawing is Hinaichigo, the girl with the green dress on is Suiseiseki, and the girl with the blue hat on his her twin Souseiseki," Shinku tells Tsukiko.

"And they are al rozen maidens, it must be awesome having so many sisters," Tsukiko says.

"And who are you?" Suiseiseki asks standing in front of Tsukiko and looks at her closely.

"I am Tsukiko, it's nice to meet you Suiseiseki," she says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too," Hinaichigo says smiling back at her.

"What number are you?" Souseiseki asks.

"Am I the first celestial maiden," Tsukiko says.

"What is a celestial maiden?" Suiseiseki asks.

"Um, what is a rozen maiden?" Tsukiko asks back.

"Touché," Suiseiseki says and takes Souseiseki with her to watch TV. Hinaichigo goes back to drawing and Shinku and Tsukiko sit down to watch TV too.

"Have you ever seen Detective Kun – Kun?" Shinku asks Tsukiko.

"Yeah, father and I watch it a lot," that word sparked everyone's interest, "oh no, I mean my father not yours, please don't start…" But it was too late Souseiseki is looking at her intently.

"You have met father? Tsukiko just ignores her and watches TV.

"Have you seen the newest episode?" She asks Shinku.

"Yes, I loved it, I hope the next episode comes out soon," Shinku says and Jun puts the two cups in front of Shinku and Tsukiko.

"Here is your tea," Jun says.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Souseiseki says.

"I haven't met your father to any of my knowledge," Tsukiko says then the door opens.

"Jun, I am home, hi everyone" a girl says.

"Hi Nori," Jun says.

"Who is our guest?" she asks and looks at Tsukiko.

"I'm Tsukiko, nice to meet you," she says.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Nori asks.

"Wait is it that late, father is already home then, I have to figure out how to get home," Tsukiko says and then there is a knocking on the door.

"I will get it," Jun says and when he answers the door he looks at the boy with blond hair, "hello Aiden, what brings you here this late?"

"I have you home and class work from school," he hands the papers to Jun, "and I want Tsukiko back."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Jun, I know Shinku lives here and you are a rozen maiden's medium so where is Tsukiko, she doesn't have anything to do with the Alice games," Aiden says.

"Ok, just chill, she is watching TV in the living room, come in," Jun says and leads Aiden to the living room and they see Tsukiko running from Souseiseki as she tries to cut her with her scissors.

"Stop chasing me with them, running with scissors is bad," Tsukiko says.

"Then fight me in your N – field, and show me what a celestial maiden can do," Souseiseki says.

Aiden picks Tsukiko up and grabs Souseiseki's scissors and cuts his hand, "you shouldn't mess with my daughter," Aiden says and pushes Souseiseki away, "are you ok?"

"Yes, but she wasn't going to hurt me father," Tsukiko says.

"Don't mess with Souseiseki," Suiseiseki says and gets out her watering can.

"Wait, wait," Tsukiko says but Suiseiseki attacks Aiden.

"Dinner is ready," Nori says.

"Hime," Tsukiko says and an artificial spirit knocks the watering can from Suiseiseki's hands and Tsukiko jumps down from her father's grip, "good job," it disappears.

"How about we all eat together," Nori says and they all eat together.

"Yay, flower hamburgers," Hinaichigo says.

"These are good," Tsukiko says.

"So you made a contract with Tsukiko?" Jun asks Aiden.

"No I made her," he says, "remember my family has always made dolls so I had to try and I never thought she would come to life," Aiden says.

"A family of doll makers?" Shinku asks.

"Yeah, we have a shop in town, Jun used to come to get sewing supplies," Aiden says.

"So that's where you get them," Nori says.

"Yeah well he gives me discounts and I have to get more and more string to fix you cloth!" Jun says irritated to Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Hinaichigo.

"Are you related to anyone special?" Shinku asks.

"Yeah, I am related to Rozen, but I…"

"You're related to father?!" they say.

"Oh no not again," Tsukiko says.

"Yeah, he is my ancestor so what?" Aiden says. Now that they look at him he looks like there father from the first time any of them saw him, "thank you for the food Nori, Tsukiko we are leaving," Aiden says and they get up.

"By," Tsukiko says and they leave.

"Tsukiko why did you leave the house, you know that is bad," Aiden says caring her and hiding her in his bag.

"I know but it was an accident, I fell through the mirror and I ended up in their house," Tsukiko says, "sorry if I worried you."

"Let's just go home," Aiden says.

**Review and tell me what you think and tell me if I should keep writing. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**New chapter, I don't own rozen maiden**

Tsukiko walks into the bathroom wail Aiden is at school, "I wonder if the N – field is still open or not," Aiden told her not to go near any mirrors but she is curious about what the outside world is like. "Nope, it's not bugging," she pushes on the mirror as hard as she can until she falls off the sink, "ouch."

"You can't open an N – field like that," a voice says and black feathers come out of the mirror, "you have to concentrate and open it yourself."

"Who are you," she asks as she stands up then falls again because she slips on a black feather then sees a girl with white hair and black wings sitting on the sink, "ouch."

The girl laughs, "I am Suigintou, the first rozen maiden doll, and you are?" she asks Tsukiko.

She stands up without falling and says, "I am Tsukiko, the first celestial maiden."

"And you are very clumsy, how do you expect to meet your father slipping so easily," Suigintou says and jumps down from the sink and stands by her, "you should know how to open an N – field, all of us do so why don't you?"

"I just don't know how to," Tsukiko says, _is it that easy to do?_

"Can you summon your artificial spirit?" She asks Tsukiko.

"Yes," she says proudly.

"Can you do this?" Suigintou fires one on her feathers like a bullet into the wall.

"I can try," she tries to imitate Suigintou and I rock comes from out of nowhere and breaks the mirror, "oh man," Tsukiko fixes the mirror quickly.

"Do you use rocks to attack, because I don't see any windows in here," Suigintou looks around.

"I don't know, but I am also make stars and dusts appear," Tsukiko says.

"Show me," Suigintou says.

"Ok, but let's go to my room," Tsukiko leads her to her room.

"That is a lot of pink," she says looking around at the large room.

"Yeah, he is going to paint it black soon and put glowing stars in, ok I will show you now," Tsukiko puts out some target on the wall then three stars hit close to the targets and Tsukiko hold out her hand and blows. Then the star dust flies to the stars and they move onto the target.

"Well at least you can fight," Suigintou says. Tsukiko goes to take down the targets and falls down, "come on, you are clumsy, how did you trip over air?!" She looks at Tsukiko and she isn't moving, "hey are you ok," she shakes her.

"I am fine," she opens her eyes and gets up wobbling, "I just used to much power at once, do you want some tea," Tsukiko asks standing up normally now.

"Maybe you should rest, don't you have a medium?"

"I don't think so, but come on," she pulls Suigintou into the kitchen and has her sit down and she puts the kettle on. "Do you have a medium, what are they like?"

"Yes, she is a sick women in a hospital, her name is Megu."

"Oh, doesn't it hurt her when you use her energy for power?"

"She said the first day we met that she wanted to die," Suigintou says, she doesn't understand why she is telling Tsukiko everything though.

"Well that isn't good, but I am not one to judge her, you have been outside right?"

"Yeah, why?" Suigintou asks confused.

"Is it nice, I don't get to leave the house much and when I do I have to stay in a bag and I can't see anything," Tsukiko gets up when they hear the kettle whistling and she pours them tea, "here."

"Don't you have any more small cups?" Suigintou asks looking at her small cup and Tsukiko's normal sized cup.

"No, there is only two type of things in the house, like two cups, two large and small plates, two tea cup plates, and things like that," Tsukiko explains.

"Why," Suigintou drinks some of her tea.

"Well, it's only me and a boy living here and he didn't see the point in buying extra stuff for guest because he doesn't invite anyone over and no one comes over."

"Wow, antisocial or what?"

"Not a lot of friends, can you teach me how to activate my N – field?"

"Well I could but I don't even know if you can," Suigintou says, "let me see your rosa mystical."

"Um ok," Tsukiko holds out her hands and shows Suigintou a blue shard of her rosa mystical.

"It's blue."

"Yes, because it is my version of rosa mystical, celestial mystica," Tsukiko says.

"Well I guess that explains it, come with me," they go into the bathroom, "focus on your field or anything on the other side of a mirror then it should be able to see it, then walk into the mirror."

"Ok," Tsukiko focuses on her field and then she walks through the mirror and Suigintou walks through after her. They look at the world; the sky is black with stars everywhere and a full moon out, and they are standing in a grass field. "Look a house," Tsukiko says and they go into it. There is a coach in front a fire place and there is already a fire stared, and a small kitchen in the corner of the cabin and a mirror on the back on the door.

"We should have come through the mirror not appeared in the field, I guess that's how your work, now try again."

Tsukiko looks at the mirror and it starts ripping and they walk through it, "tada," Tsukiko says as they enter Megu's room.

"How did you?"

"Suigintou," she says happily and sits up, "who is your friend?"

"I am Tsukiko, I am not is the Alice games," Tsukiko says before anything else, "I have to go, thank you for teaching me this stuff, come over again if you can, by," Tsukiko runs through the mirror and appears in her room, "just in time," she says to herself and cleans up the mess she made before Aiden comes home.

"Tsukiko, I am home," Aiden says and drops his bag and walks into the kitchen, "Tsukiko?" he looks at her asleep on the table, smiles then puts her in her case.

**Review and tell me what you think, the more reviews I get the more I feel like writing and i don't care who the review is from. : )**


End file.
